Of Blood And Gore
by GideonApathetic
Summary: A fanfiction of Bloodborne. A fresh -but short- twist on the game. Follow Sora, Diana, and Marshall as they fight their way through the Hunt and discover the dark secrets behind the beasts of Yharnam.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sora Heart, who had just become a Hunter -One of many who purge the town of Yharnam's beasts- only a few hours ago. He had only been in town for a blood transfusion for disease he could not remember. Sora was sure that the people in town were normal then, but he couldn't quite remember. He had met two strong Hunters by the name of Diana and Marshall when he faced his first few beasts. They had not remembered their last names, but had proven themselves to be trustworthy to him. Sora was supposed to meet them at the Cathedral Ward an hour ago, but then again, beasts made it hard to meet at an exact time.

Diana was playing checkers with the Oedeon Chapel Dweller. That's what they called the thing with one eye and no legs. It was a sort of beast, but it remained with a human mind, somehow. Diana looked up to Sora and gave him a frown. Her eyes looked like they were made of stardust and cut out of the sky and her hair -it was the kind of brilliant white that would even makes snow look like ash, the kind of white that sears into your retinas and makes temporarily blinds you- was put into a ponytail. Her pale complexion made her a beautiful woman that men would do anything for.

"So, Marshall isn't with you." Diana didn't say it in the form of a question. It seems she hasn't had word from him either, and he never proves to be too far away from either of them.

"How long has it been since you last heard from him?"

"A couple hours, I suppose." Has it really been that long?

"How long do you think it's been, Diana?" He reformed his question when she looked at him, confused. "How long have we been at this game of hunting? It's been more than a few hours, but the sky remains the same."

"Gherman told me the night will continue until we slay the Nightmare causing all of this, whoever that is." She took the Dweller's final checker. Diana smiled at the Dweller and bid him farewell.

She stood and her threads shifted. Her clothes were given to her from Gherman, along with one of her two trick-weapons: the Burial Blade. It was a jagged great sword that transformed into a large scythe, passed down from Gherman himself. The other was the Chikage, the sabre that transforms into a katana using the wielder's blood. She was skilled with both weapons, but mainly the Chikage. just like every Hunter, she carried a firearm: the Evelyn, a pistol used by Cainhurst knights in the past.

Every Hunter is required to have a trick-weapon, a firearm (or any secondary), a torch (or a lamp), and a bag to hold their things in when hunting.

"Good, you two are already here." Sora turns around to find Marshall walking through the Cathedral doors. "Sorry I took so long, but I got some information about where we should head next." His hair was brown and slicked back and his right eye was an arcane blue while the left was as gold as the sun. Marshall would be rather handsome, if it wasn't for the deep scar that went across his nose. His Saw Cleaver -a trick-weapon that used by most Hunters that transforms from a saw to a cleaver- and his Holy Moonlight Sword -a great sword passed down from a Great Hunter long ago- rested on his back while his shotgun that was named Hunter's Blunderbuss hung at his waist.

Both Diana and Marshall had weapons superior to Sora. Just like them he held two trick-weapons. He carried a Hunter Axe that switched between an axe and a halberd. Second was his favorite weapon, the Rakuyo which switched between a dual-blade into a sabre and dagger. It wasn't much, but he appreciated it. He didn't have a pistol, seeming he was a terrible shot. Instead, he carried the Loch Shield, an artisanal shield made of blue glass. Both the Loch Shield and Rakuyo he was given from a past Hunter who he saved, only for him to die minutes later from bloodloss. The Hunter gave him his shield and Rakuyo as a thank you for Sora's useless rescue.

Marshall pulled out a map of Yharnam and spread it across from the floor of the Chapel.

He pointed to the Chapel on the map. "As of now, we're here. And we need to go…" he traced an invisible line and tapped his finger. "Here, the Grand Cathedral. The only problem is the gates are closed. He pointed to a circular center in between the Grand Cathedral and the Cathedral Ward. "Two gates are here and the third is right up the steps out there." He looked up and pointed to the doorway in front of us. "We either need the Chief Emblem or we go the long way."

He rolled the map back up and stuffed it into his bag.

"I have an idea," Diana stated. "We'll split up. One will stay here and clear out the enemies while the other two go the long way. Then, the two will split up and one will unlock the gates while the other opens the Abandoned Hunter's Workshop."

Marshall and Sora nodded in agreement.

Sora had a thought. "I bet more enemies are behind the gates," he said. "I've spotted quite a few Church Giants and Servants behind the gate in the center. Whoever goes will need to be really careful or use a Blue Elixir so they don't spot them."

Marshall answered. "Agreed, so Diana unlocks the workshop, Sora opens the gates, and I'll clear the enemies here."

Marshall always stuck to the safe side, but Sora knew he was still a loyal friend. Besides, Sora was better at stealth than either of Marshall or Diana.

Diana spoke up first. "Alright, let's go. I'm dying for a fight." She gave a wolfish grin and headed to the right, through the double doors where an elevator waiting for her and Sora.

They were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sora and Diana had fought there way to the inside of the Healing Church Workshop, where they were to drop from platform to platform until Diana reached the Hunter's Workshop's doors and he reached the very bottom. Sora was almost shredded to pieces by a Gatling Gun when he stepped off of the elevator. Luckily, Diana pulled him back and saved his life from a Wheelchair Huntsman. From the inside Of the Church Workshop, Sora and Diana heard a growl from deep below.

"Good luck, Sora."

"Thanks," was all he could say. She jumped down and disappeared into the darkness. The only evidence she was still there was the thud of hitting the platform. His turn to make the plunge.

He stepped out onto the scaffolding and spotted the next platform. He dropped and continued on. Each drop hurt like Hell, and if it wasn't for the Blood Echoes in his body, he would have broke something already. He wondered how, exactly, the Blood Echoes worked, but that was a topic for another time.

Finally on the last platform, he softly landed at the bottom. Looking towards the only door, a Beast-possessed Soul was clawing at it. The beast looked like a werewolf with horns that stood on its back legs. The beast hadn't spotted him, yet, at least. He slowly walked towards it, softly taking his Hunter Axe off of his back, trying to make the whining almost impossible to hear. Only three feet away from the beast, he pulled back his axe, using the Echoes inside of him to swing harder than a normal human could. Sora felt the Echoes call they're ready to him.

He swung the axe over head and brought it down on the beast's back, slicing deep in its skin. It dropped to it's knees and Sora focused his strength into his opposite hand then and shoved it through the beast's torso. The thing howled in pain, but Sora continued, grabbing its cursed heart and bursting it. It silenced immediately. He shoved the beast away and freed his arm.

Disgusting, he thought. He opened the door and was now upon new territory. Marshall made his directions clear.

After you open the doors at the bottom of the Workshop, go threw the smaller alley to the right. Through from there, you will see another elevator that will take you right to the gate closest to the Cathedral Ward, where I'll be waiting.

He went down the smaller alley and was met upon two Carrion Crows. Vicious things, but easy to deal with. They cawed and cooed, but Sora sliced them in seconds. He could hear enemies further up ahead. It was time to be quiet or it could mean certain death for him. He put away the Hunter Axe, replacing it with the Rakuyo. He pulled the weapon into the two separate blades and moved along, silencing his steps.

A Rabid Dog waited up ahead, blocking the exit to the alley, where two patrolmen walked. Unfortunately, the only other way was blocked by a Huntsman Minion. There was no way to take the Minion on without causing a fight with everyone. Dogs were impossible to sneak up on, so the only option was speed. Sora got as close as possible without the dog noticing, and then closed the remaining yard within a few seconds. The dog didn't have time to bark or growl before Sora's dagger was through its throat.

The patrol hadn't noticed and Sora used the opportunity to run to the elevator. The elevator was a large circular piece of cement and he didn't understand how it worked, seeing as the only mechanic it had was a lever to summon it. He stepped in the center and something clicked. Instantly, the platform rose with such speed. Sora was never prepared for how fast the devices were. The elevator subtly stopped and he waited a couple seconds to regain himself. He dropped the few feet to the ground and there was the gate. Marshall and Diana waited behind it, glancing at him. He walked over and found the large switch that held the gate closed. It was heavy and rusted, but after a few tries it gave way.

The gate opened and the three of them were together again. From there, it was was a home stretch to the Grand Cathedral. Just on Sora's right was the staircase. The plan was for Marshall and Diana to take the heat away from Sora while he opened the two other gates. Dora estimated it would take him forty five seconds total.

They broke into a run, ignoring a few of the Huntsmen, dodging their strikes with their wooden staffs. Marshall and Diana started up the stairs and the beasts followed in pursuit. Sora was at the first second switch in an instant. The gate rose with clanks and clunks. The two of the Huntsman giants between him and the third gate noticed as soon as he entered their territory. The raised their axes and swept down at him, but he was too fast.

Sora straifed the first then spun around the other. They had no idea what happened. Finally, the third switch was in his hands, the gate opening slower than the other. Looking back to the Grand Cathedral, he spotted Marshall opening the gigantic double doors to the Cathedral while Diana finished off the last of the Huntsmen.

Sora took a few deep breaths before sprinting back across, through the Giants and up the stairs. So. Many. Stairs. He was ready to collapse when he met with his friends at the top. All of them were panting, trying to regain themselves. Sora picked himself off of the cement and walked inside. One more flight. He repeated to himself as he climbed the stairs inside. Almost there.

Finally, they reached the top. It was a miracle they made it unscathed. Marshall elbowed Sora in the side and pointed at the lone woman who prayed in front of the altar.

"Her name is Amelia," Diana said. "She is supposed to be the last of the Vicars."

"Well, we're here to collect her and bring her somewhere safe, before she turns into one of those crazy things outside."

Sora started walking to the woman, trying to be quiet, letting her finish her prayer undisturbed. But the air shifted somehow, and the others noticed too. They scanned the walls, the upper floor, the windows. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Sora was about to continue his way to Amelia, when he saw it.

Amelia had grown and started to morph, her hands becoming claws and her head growing what looked like a snout. Her back was terrifying, as if her bones were trying to push their way out. Her back bursted and blood sprayed across a statue. Her robes morphed and she was now a beast, a creature of Yharnam. The only thing that remained from the girl that was there before was the pendant, clutched between its finger in its left hand.

It turned to them, as though it could sense them through the bandages that now covered its eyes. Its head tilted, as though confused and its nails scrape the tailed floor.

A growl came from its throat and then a scream that would have broken the glass of the Cathedral, had it not been made to withstand beasts.

Before any of them could react, it was feet away from Sora.

"Move!" Diana shouted, but it was too late. The thing that was once Amelia has swiped its free hand at Sora and sent him flying to the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Diana stood in dismay. Vicar Amelia had turned into a monster and Sora was against the wall, out cold. Already one man down, she had to move fast before this got even more out of control. Diana drew her Chikage and ran in. Marshall was already attacking the animal with his Holy Blade.

Amelia tried to swipe at Marshall, but he batted the creature's hand away, staggering it, and then plunging it into its arm. That only made the Vicar madder. It pounded the ground with its one free hand and swiped at every pillar. Diana could hear the building crack from its loss of support.

Chunks of concrete fell from the ceiling. She was now tasked with destroying the Vicar and saving Sora from being squashed. Everything was going to Hell and there was nothing she could do about it. Marshall was barely keeping the Vicar occupied while she worked out a strategy. Diana scanned over the beast, looking for any weakness or any blind spot that she could use.

The Vicar held onto the pendant as tight as someone near death. It was a long shot, but maybe if she got the pendant from her, she would show a weak point. Diana grabbed Sora and carried him to the altar and sat him behind, whatever to keep him away from harm. She turned back to the battle and found Marshall's arm bloody from an injury from his shoulder. It was now or never.

She sliced her palm and covered the Chikage in her blood. The katana illuminated with blood lust and she could feel it sapping the life out of her. She pushed through the pain and ran towards the Vicar. Diana sliced the back of the Vicar's knee and strafed around the beast. The pendant was wide open. She grabbed it and stabbed at the beast's left hand until it gave way.

The Vicar let out another scream and thrashed everywhere, trapping Marshall in a corner. Diana smashed the pendant on the ground and stepped on it. As if by a connection, the Vicar turned to face her. The Vicar smashed another pillar, and that's when she figured it out. That's how she knew how to beat it. She looked up to the railing of the second floor and put her plan in motion.

Diana led the Vicar into swiping another pillar, and then another. She could see the weak point in the floor of the second story. One more pillar and the Vicar would be squashed. She ran for the final pillar, but the Vicar landed a claw on her back. She went down in pain.

Marshall, who finally had regained himself, swept her up into his arms and ran to the pillar. She tried to tell him to let her go, but the pain was too strong. She knew Marshall wasn't fast enough to get him and her out of the way of the crashing cement. Marshall bore into the Vicar and ducked as it swiped for the last time. Marshall moved immediately, dashing to the altar, where there would be support to keep all of them from being crushed.

She could see it before Marshall, the whole floor falling at once, the Vicar was already being buried and soon they would be too. Marshall made to throw Diana the rest of the way, but his shoulder faltered, the injury he sustained failing him. She could see the pain in his eyes as he fell to the ground, just fifteen feet away from safety. He slid her the rest of the way in.

She watched in slow motion as broken parts from the floor fell above him. It was certain. Marshall was going to die. Until a shadow appeared from behind him. A shadow that grabbed him under the arms and pushed Marshall forward. Pushed him forward until the shadow was revealed and Sora's eyes glistened from behind Marshall and all three of them were behind the alter.

It was amazing, the speed that Sora possessed. Never in her life had she seen someone move so fast before, not even Eileen, the Crow. She was known as the fastest Hunter alive, but not anymore. Sora's black hair looked like something from Hell with the dust settled on it. Maybe that was because Sora was from Hell. Maybe she was just delirious from the blood loss. As if the thought commanded, she fainted.

The three Hunters arrived just pass a quarter to ten in the afternoon. The one with dark hair glanced at the doll with gray eyes that have seen the worst, but yet he still smiled. Why did he smile? Not even Gherman smiled at her anymore. In fact, he never really looked at her, save for moments that she thought he was sad, missing someone.

The dear Hunters approached her, stains of blood on their grabs and in girl's hair. She waited to be spoken to, never speak without being spoken to. That was her knowledge. They stood in front of her now, but she waited for a command.

"Hello, Doll." The one with dark hair said to her.

"Welcome home, good hunter. What is it you desire?" She looked into his tortured eyes.

"We've gone over this, Doll, you may call me Sora." The Doll did not know how to respond to Sora, so she waited for another command. He sighed. "Will you help me channel?"

"Very well, let the echoes become your strength. Let me stand close. Now shut your eyes..." She bowed before him and took his right hand. It was calloused, his hand. She guessed it was from the axe that he wielded. The blood echoes passed through the Doll and she channeled them back through the Hunter, unlocking more of his potential.

The Hunter squeezed her hand, a sign that he was done. She let go and stood back up into her usual posture. After a long moment the Hunter regained himself, finally looking back into her dull eyes. He smiled at her again, and something that felt like heat rose to her cheeks. When he walked toward the messenger's bath and the other two had sat down by lilies, she checked. Her cheeks were cold, hollow. She must have been wrong. When the Hunter came back his hair was wet, but the blood was gone.

"Does the blood make it hard to hold your weapon, Hunter?" She didn't know why she said it. She spoke out of turn and Gherman would punish her for it later.

"Sometimes, yes." The sad look returned upon his face. "Sometimes, I'm not sure if this is the right choice, killing all these beasts. We just killed a woman who prayed for salvation because her Gods failed her." The Doll shook her head at him.

"It is important you keep fighting, Hunter, or else this town will tear itself apart." Somewhere inside, that felt true, as though she really felt that way, but she didn't know why, being a plain doll with no heart or emotions. He nodded vaguely to her, then turned to leave once again.

"Farewell, good hunters. May you find your worth in the waking world," she said to them.

He waved to her without looking back, and they left The Hunter's dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bone of Morius. The old Hunter who was lost to the Kin shall be long remembered. Now and forever...

The bones of Morius are something from a dream. Sturdy, yet light. Small, but hard hitting. The bones that were scavenged from beasts and Kin alike by Morius holds great power.

Behind the bones was a second layer made from what looked like onix. A string made from cuben fiber and graphene held the bones together, two materials not even Amygdala couldn't even break.

Feet away from Morius's coffin, they stood in silence. The coffin was iron and golden, as well as shut airtight. The only way to open it was with the key that Gherman gave them before sending them on this journey. It had taken what would have been days, but can only be considered hours in this endless night. Sora glanced at Marshall, who held the Amygdala Arm he now used instead of the Saw Cleaver. After they beat Amygdala in the Nightmare Frontier, he took it from her dead body, calling it ironic since she used it against them.

Gherman had stated if they can reach Morius's body, they were free to claim the weapon he crafted. A weapon perfect for Sora, seeing as he didn't use a gun. The Loch Shield was amazing, but the guilt from the Hunter laid on his shoulders every time he looked at it, along with the Rakuyo. It was time he let them lay at their old master's grave.

Sora pulled the key from his bag and twisted it inside the coffin's lock. A loud click gave away the release and he pushed the lid off, which took all his strength. Marshall and Diana snickered from behind him as he flexed his wrists.

Inside, was Morius, and his Shield. The bones had already decayed and were like ashes around the shield. Curiosity got the better of Sora and he was stumped as to how the shield held firm. It was amazing and unique in a way that only Sora saw. He had to badger Marshall and Diana to accompany him to get it.

Sora reached inside and picked up the shield made of bone. It was lighter than he thought it would be. It was lighter than his Loch Shield and covered more of the torso than the circular blue glass. This was one of the ancient weapons, and Sora now possessed it. He pushed the lid back on top and clicked the lock to seal it once more. Bone of Morius, he repeated to himself as They left the tomb.

Marshall and Diana slept soundly on the ground of the Forbidden Grave. The three of them had beaten the Shadows of Yharnam a few hours ago and deemed the spot safe enough to sleep. No beasts entered the territory which "Bosses" held control over, whether killed or not.

Sora took watch anyway, never sure of the twists and turns the beasts would throw at them, even other Hunters. Recently, Hunters have been joining covenants following in place of past Hunters. Executioners. Vile Bloods. Hunters of Hunters. Milkweed.

All of it was jumping back and even Diana and Marshall were thinking about becoming Vile Bloods. Sora just wasn't so sure about the notion. It all blurred and was lost to him as he fell asleep by the fire.

Diana admired Sora. His hands were careful, gentle, and cool over her back. She tried not to blush as his touch grazed her nape of her neck. She covered her breasts, but still felt under his influence. She twisted her neck and looked up at him. He smiled as he kept the constant pace he always had against her. She raised her hand to his and gave it a quick squeeze, to say thank you. He gave her another smile and then went back to work on her body.

"I'll scout ahead." Marshall said as he passed by, heading into Byrgenwerth. Was it just her or did Marshall seem flustered?

"All done," Sora said as he put his medical ointments and tape back in his bag.

The cut on her back got infected, yet again, and Sora was the only one who knew how to deal with injuries. Marshall's shoulder had already healed properly, but her back would take longer according to Sora. He rinsed off his hands with a spare bottle of water and helped pull her shirt back over her head. Sora always put on a brave face, but she watched him as he stayed up the extra hours to see to their safety. She followed him when he walked away from their campsites and cried. When he held his axe to his neck.

Sora did it every time they went to sleep. It didn't change the brave face he wore when they woke up. She wanted to ask him about it, every time. Diana thought about stepping out of the Shadows when he walked off, but didn't know what to say is she did. So she tried to do the best she could, to keep him happy and the pain out of his eyes.

At first, she thought she might've had feelings for him, but it was more pity than love. A sense of guilt, more than compassion.

She stood from the stump she sat at and stretched, still careful not to stretch too much. She stirred the fire for a second time, making sure it was out. That was when Sora spoke out, blunt.

"He loves you, know. Marshall does." Sora didn't even look at her. "He thinks you and I are a thing. If you have any feeling for Marshall, or me, now would be the time to tell."

"Sora, I don't love you," she said.

"I know, but he doesn't."

"Why does this even matter?"

"He won't fight at his best if his head isn't in the battle. It could mean life or death."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell him how you feel, Diana." Sora turned to her, and bore holes through her eyes, as though he could tell exactly how Diana felt. She nodded, but dropped his stare.

Diana turned and walked into the small forest path that lead directly to Byrgenwerth. Marshall had already cleared the enemies, which was amazing. A Hunter laid dead at his feet. A woman with pale skin and short, blond hair.

"What is it? He was panting. Her guess was he didn't hold back at all.

"I thought we should have a talk." Diana's face turned red and she couldn't look Marshall in the eye. "Let's sit down for a bit."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gascoigne. That's who had done this. That's the man who turned her Diana into a beast. After defeating the Cleric, their first Boss, they wound up at the window of a young girl. She pleaded for them to find her mother and Father Gascoigne; to look for a large red broach that would give away her mother. After calming the young girl down, Diana promised they would find the two. An empty promise.

Eventually, Diana, Marshall, and Sora wound up in front of Odeon Graveyard. Father Gascoigne murmured some phrase about death to them before rushing at them. The man once Priest and Hunter had become a beast. Diana didn't know what happened before she was in Gascoigne's hand and he bit her neck, readying to feast upon her. Marshall knocked him down, releasing Diana from his grip. It took all they had to dodge his attacks when he narrowed in on one of them, but he fell, never to stand up again.

On a nearby corpse where Gascoigne first stood, was the red broach. They thought it better to not even go back to the girl than tell her the truth.

They camped there that night, and that's when she noticed. Her nails grew longer and her canines had grown, making her look as though a Faerie. She screamed at the realisation, but when it never took her over, neither did the urge to tell her friends about it. As they moved in, no one questioned as the teeth marks on her shoulder faded away as though a bruise.

Diana sat across from Marshall, the lamp in between the booth of them. This was going to be hard, for both of them. Her face burned and Marshall refused to look her in the eyes. It felt like hours before she spoke.

"Marshall, I don't love you." Her words were blunt and she cursed under her breath for it.

His eyes widened his face was flushed, but he showed no other signs that she crushed his heart.

"Is it because you love Sora?"

"I don't love Sora either."

"Diana, I see the way you look at him when he's not looking. You smile and get lost in him. It's okay if you say you are."

"I don't love Sora, Marshall." She couldn't look at him when she said it. Something rotten was rising in her stomach and she no longer want to be here, talking about this.

Diana stood and started walking inside the four story college that waited ahead. Marshall stood, no longer pursuing the topic either and Sora fell in line behind them. Marshall pulled out the Lunarium key that unlocked the tall set of doors that waited ahead of them. Marshall pushed open the doors and the walked ahead, to the very edge until only the lake and the moon waited for them.

"Now what," Sora said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Marshall was using humor now to ignore the awkwardness. "We have to jump. Anyone want to go first?"

Sora stepped ahead and vaulted off without a second thought. How could he do something dangerous, so easily? It was as if the fear never fazed him. Sora disappeared through the lake without a splash. It must be an illusion of some sort. Marshall dove in head first, the idiot. Diana closed her eyes and leaped into the lake and bent her legs, preparing for the pain to reverberate through her body.

Something caught her and when she opened her eyes, Sora set her on the ground. Ahead of them was Rom, the Vacuous spider.

The battle was the hardest yet. Rom -a giant slug more than a spider- not only shot crystal shards at them whenever they weren't looking, but thrashed around whenever Diana, Sora, or Marshall got close. One of Rom's mini spiders tore a hole right through Marshall's shirt and set him in a bad mood. Sora could hear him mumbling under his breath, cursing the slug/spider.

A woman in a white gown appeared in front of them after Rom was slaughtered. Her gown was drenched in blood and her hair was darker than pitch black. The moon appeared above her, as red as the blood on the gown. The moon and the girl blurred and the were suddenly in a large chamber, with doors bigger than the Grand Cathedral's, as an Amygdala clung to the wall. They panicked at first, but after finding a lamp to bring them back to the Hunter's Dream further ahead, they relaxed their shoulders.

Sora place the Loch Shield and the Rakuyo at the Hunter's grave, saying his last thank you to him. With the Bone of Morius, the Hunter's Axe, and now the Blade of Mercy (a small dagger which split into two), he would be happy.

Sora released a deep sigh, somewhat happy to be back somewhere safe. Sora looked at The Doll as it slept, slumped over by a grave. Marshall and Diana decided to take a rest here before going back out. With Rom defeated, the Night changed and now the sky was crimson with a red moon hanging above their heads. It wasn't expected, but it doesn't change the plan to finish The Hunt.

Sora could hear faint whispers somewhere far away, without a source. Sometimes the voices whispered about him, others about a mother who keeps crying, refusing to leave his side.

Sora looked at Diana, her eyes so beautiful. There is no denying it, he felt something, deep, for her. He told her he didn't earlier, but he never denied it to himself. When he saw her behind in the forbidden forests, following him, he pretended not to notice. And every time after that. Unfortunately, what he felt for her didn't matter. The only thing that did, was getting through this insufferable night.

The three Hunters restocked their supplies thanks to the Bath Messengers, and went back into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Cleric Beast, Father Gascoigne, The Blood-Starved Beast, Vicar Amelia, The Witches Of Hemwick, Shadows Of Yharnam, Rom, Dark Beast Paarl, One Reborn, and now Micolash. Micolash was a man who sought knowledge, but was already dead, creating a Nightmare where the three Hunters were forced to go through him and into his mind, or what was left of it. It was a difficult fight, playing by the rules of someone's world, but they beat Micolash nonetheless.

Now, they were left within a Nightmare with only one more Boss to defeat. Marshall couldn't pry any information from Gerhman, leaving them in the dark, save for the name Mergo's Wet Nurse.

"I've found a way out," Sora said. Marshall whipped his head around to find Sora standing, covered in more blood than before. He must've dozed off beside the lamp. He turned his head to Diana, who was fast asleep. "The portal the Micolash used when he was running from us. I think I know how it works."

Marshall could see the worry in Sora's eyes. It helped that with every hour, every fight, Sora stopped trying to hide it. "What's the bad news?"

"We'll have to go through another Nightmare." Marshall sighed against himself, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Let's finish all this soon," Marshall said more to himself than to Sora. "I'm ready to go home, wherever that is."

Sora nodded and then laid down, resting his head on his sack. Marshall did the same. After what seemed like hours, he finally fell asleep.

Where they stood was on the staircase of the roof of whatever this building was. On the inside, it looked to be a college of some kind, maybe. The woman in the bloodied gown was weeping on the floor below them. She pointed to an elevator, which led them here.

A baby was heard crying, and they could see the stroller. Diana was the first to walk in. She made her way carefully all the way to where the baby cried, but when she pulled the blanket back, nothing was there.

Suddenly, a huge, cloaked creature with wings appeared. It bore down at Diana with a face that didn't exist before six arms appeared, all carrying curved blades that could easily tear through her. She stood there, frozen before this horror. How could something so horrible exist?

Before she knew it, the thing raised up an arm and brought down one of blades on her. Marshall came just in time to meet it with his Holy Moonlight Sword. An arm was around her in an instant, dragging her way from the Nurse. Sora whipped her around across the other side of the roof and shook her vigorously until she snapped out of it. She gave him a thankful nod before pulling out her Burial Blade and leaping back into the action.

Sora ran to the side, ending up behind the Nurse immediately, hitting it with the full force of his Hunter's Axe. The Nurse staggered and both Marshall took the opportunity: Diana, driving her scythe through the creature's torso and through the head (if there was one), splitting even it's hood open. The Nurse screeched and tried to attack Sora from it's behind, but the Bone of Morius deflected every hit, giving him the chance to cut off two of the six arms. They dropped to the ground before dissipating into nothing.

The Nurse fell to the ground, but it still lived. One of its long arms reached out and sliced Sora's chest, causing him to fall to the ground, blood pooling over his hand as he tries to stop it. Marshall leaped out and plunged his sword straight through the Nurse's head again, this time chopping it off. The head was invisible, but you could still hear the crunch of bone before the Nurse's deformed body went limp. Diana ran to Sora's side. His breathing was heavy and his eyes screamed with panic. She tossed her bag to the ground, spilling out all the vials and items she stored in it. She grabbed the med kit and went straight to work. Sora passed out and Marshall had to take over, because her hands were shaking so badly. Time seemed to stop, but Marshall seemed to have dealt with the wound.

Everything seemed to blur in together, and then suddenly they were back at Micolash's mirror and Sora was awake.

Sora drifted in and out of consciousness. He opened his eyes to Diana leaning above them. Marshall eased her aside and tried to save something to Sora. It took countless tries before he finally heard through the fog in his mind. "How do we get through?"

"Arcane... around... the edges..." His eyes refused to stay open any longer and the whispers consumed him.

Marshall brought the mirror to life and him and Diana forced Sora up, one arm over each of their shoulders. It took about five minutes before they made it through the mirror and into a whole other Nightmare. They were back at the Oedeon Chapal. Except things were different. The walls were half crumbled and there was no sign of life. All the doors were shut, save for the one straight straight ahead of them.

"Where are we," Diana asked before sitting Sora down against a pillar that still stood in the midst of all the destruction.

Marshall flipped one of his Shining Coins and peered over it on the ground. He waved a hand of arcane over the coin to read it. "Hunter's Nightmare."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"Yeah, well, neither did staying there. Speaking of, I figured out what was causing the Night, and why it's over."

"What do you mean?" She looked above to the a ceiling that was no longer there, and found a sliver of dawn peaking from over the far horizon, illuminating light and dark colors in the sky.

"I vaguely remember, but I think when I was younger, I took Latin. 'Mergo' translates to 'submerge'. She also resembled Amygdala. I think the reason the Night is over is because Mergo was the one who 'submerged' us into the Night. I think the thing we fought wasn't really Mergo, though, the baby was. I think the Nurse and the baby had some kind of link that, when severed, ended the Night."

"I guess that makes sense." Diana pondered the theory in her head for a few more minutes before speaking again. "I'm happy that the Night is over, but we still need to back to the Hunter's Dream. How do we get out of here?"

"The coin said something about a clocktower. I assume it must be talking about that one." Marshall pointed behind her and when she turned she saw a clocktower far on the other side of Yharnam.

"Of course," she grumbled. "It couldn't be easy, could it?" After a few more hours, the sun was finally up and the made their way to the distant clocktower which held their freedom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Well, they figured out why it was called the Hunter's Nightmare. From the moment they left Oedeon Chapel, it was a sight never seen before. Beasts still prowled around, but dozens of Hunters were everywhere and made the Beasts cower in fear, showing no mercy (not that they should) and killing all of them if they got too close. That wasn't the only problem: the Hunters were attacking each other and it was a struggle to get past them without being seen. They finally made it to the back of The chapel to where Odeon Graveyard once was, but now laid piles of endless bones.

A horse-like Beast with two heads awaited them, and to Marshall's Surprise, was actually Ludwig. It took a whole hour to slay him. That's when things really settled in for them. This Nightmare wasn't just the opposite of the real Yharnam, but it was a kind of Hell for the great Hunters before. Ludwig said something about Laurence protecting the Grand Cathedral before fading into nothing. Fortunately for Diana and Marshall, they already past that area and had no need to go back.

Sora was slowly getting better, but still couldn't stay conscience. One man down, getting out was going to be a lot harder.

Passing Ludwig, they reached a room full of stairs, like you would see in those paintings that have no concept of direction. Creatures were everywhere, but they looked different. THeir heads were abnormally large, like mushrooms, and bandages covered their eyes. A large pair of doors awaited somewhere in the middle of the room where Diana and Marshall fought a Boss -or Bosses- known as the Living Failures. Every time they slayed one, another one appeared. A large tree laid in the middle of their battlefield, and it took them a while to realise that was where their lifeforce lied. With several slices and cuts, the tree finally fell and the Living Failures fell before the Hunters.

With this win, the clocktower was only feet away, a door leading through the back of it. In Yharnam, Hunters learn never to assume any place is safe. With that, they took a rest at what was now just a stump as the moon took its highest point in the sky.

Sora awoke. His eyes darting everywhere, searching for safety. Finally, his eyes fell upon Diana, who laid next to him fast asleep. He held his breath for a moment, as if breathing would awake her.

Her face was so pale and beautiful in the light of the moon. Her lips of a light pink and -though her eyes were closed, it was as if he could see through to them- her eyes were made from stars. For once, Sora was grateful for the Night.

Wait, this wasn't the Night. He looked to the sky and found stars shining upon them. There were no stars during the Night. That means, it's finally over. Vaguely, he remembered telling Marshall of how to get through the mirror. That must be where they are now, in another NIghtmare, still trying to find their way out.

Sora looked back down at Diana to find her eyes open. He held his breath as she looked him over without saying anything, as if she knew when he would finally grasp consciousness. Tears started to fill her eyes, but she held her stern facade. After what felt like forever, she finally slid over to him, until their faces were only an inch away. And then, she kissed him.

They stayed that way for what felt like forever. Until they world faded away. Until only they existed. Until Sora pulled her closer to his body and they briefly broke away.

"You idiot," she said against his lips. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I didn't think you cared." She twisted her left hand in that raven hair of his and grabbed his chest with other. "Didn't you say you had no interest in me?" He finally pulls away leaving her just out of reach from his lips. His lips that were made from perfection.

"I was wrong." She pushed herself against his chest until there was no space left between them.

They stayed that way for minutes, hours, years, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Marshall was the first to wake. His eyes drifted to where Diana and Sora now laid together. I pang of disappointment ran through him, but this outcome was obvious to him from the start. He could feel happy for them. Eventually, at least. The clocktower was only feet away now and overwhelming happiness filled him at the thought of finally leaving these horrors. No matter what, this long nightmare was filled with death, and something inside Marshall told him it wasn't quite over.

Diana woke up to Marshall sitting on the steps of the clocktower going over a map, making checks here and there. He gave her a quick smile, and she understood that he was waiting for this to happen. Sora's eyes bolted open, and was up in no time.

"Are you guys ready to keep going?" Oh, yeah, she forgot to tell him we were at the end of the Nightmare.

"We'll be out soon enough," he said, jabbing a thumb at the door that led into the clocktower behind him. Sora cocked his head to the side in confusion. "The way out should be somewhere in there. You've been out for quite a while." Marshall caught Sora up on everything that happened while he was unconscious, explaining about where they were and who they've come across.

"I think I've got the jist of it," Sora said. "Let's get this over with then, shall we?" Diana saw happiness in Sora's eyes, and she could tell because it was in all of their eyes. The thought of finally being finished with the Hunt.

Marshall walked through the clocktower door and Sora and Diana followed suit. On the other end of the long, giant room, was the opposite side of the clock, but before it was a chair with a slumped figure in it. As they approached, Diana took note that it was a Hunter. And Hunters here are a dangerous thing. Sora took the lead, now only inches away from the Hunter.

The Hunter was a girl with white hair and pale skin, almost like her. Except, the closer she they got, the more she could see the differences between them. While the Hunter's was young, she bore scars -both deep and shallow- everywhere her skin peeked above her garb. She looked so familiar, and Diana frowned at the thought of not being able to place her in her mind.

Sora reached out, ever so cautious of the danger that could rise, but there was no reaction. He ran his hand just above the girl's skin, as if touching her without touching her. He released a breath he was holding in and turned to give us a thumbs up. He smiles with relief, but I can feel the color draining from my already pale cheeks.

A hand wraps itself around Sora's wrist and spins him around to stare at the Hunter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sora reacts immediately. The Hunter pulls out a Rakuyo and Sora meets it inches away from his stomach. He leaped back, letting space gather between them. But the Hunter was fast, and was before him again in an instant, sending him flying back with her shoulder.

The Hunter transformed the Rakuyo into its sword and dagger. She shoved them through her body, coating them in her own blood, and only then did Sora realise who she was. Lady Maria. She was one of Gehrman's first students and a distant relative to the Undead Queen. These were her attacks that Gehrman referred to whenever he rambled on about her.

"Both of you, stay back." Sora shouted to Marshall and Diana. "She's too fast for us to fight together.

"We got this, Sora, we're a team." Marshall pulls out his Amygdala arm, strafing around her. His eyes widen as she moves faster than he can keep up, and Sora moves too. Again, the dual Rakuyo meets his Hunter's Axe as Sora pushes his body against Marshall's. Sora slides off the Rakuyo before grabbing Marshall and retreating him to Diana.

"Let me handle this, says Sora with a smug smile. Diana and Marshall nod in agreement and Sora turns to face Lady Maria. He slides the Hunter's Axe back to it's spot on his back and pulls out the Blade of Mercy from his waist. The blade breaks, forming the two daggers and the battle begins.

Rakuyo meets Blades of Mercy and sparks fly as the two collide, meeting each blow from the other in an equal fight. Or, at least, until Sora flinches from the flexing the new scar on his chest. Lady Maria takes the chance and slices the dagger down his waist. Blood sprays and Sora cries out in pain, pushing away from her. Being already injured before the fight might make things a bit harder.

With a deep breath, Sora finds his calm and pushes back into battle. His eyes dart to every move Lady Maria makes, predicting where she'll attack and meeting it with his twin daggers before setting into his own attack. She keeps hitting from the right. Sora spins off her next lunge and brings both daggers through her ribcage, but not enough to kill before she throws him across the room.

Sora twists into a crouch, landing on his feet and darts right back at her. Lady Maria slows just enough for Sora to land some strikes. Cuts and slices appear on her sides, her back, her face, arms, legs as Sora darts back and forth.

Lady Maria cries out a loud, startling scream that stops him. Her body floats off the ground and explodes with blood. A blood mist sets around her and her Rakuyo sets fire. She strikes the air, letting blood spikes fling from her sword, sending blood and fire slicing at Sora. The attacks are so much faster than before and it's all Sora can do just to dodge her attacks.

With an extra second, Sora grabs a green vial from a side pocket from his bag, pops it open, and downs it. His eyes become wide and a grin spreads across his face as he goes from defense to offence in a second. Now flying past her blood strikes, she cuts through the air at Sora, fire following after. He brings the daggers across her stomach, sending her hualing over. Sora strafes to the side and appears behind her. Daggers appear above his head and come crashing down into Lady Maria's back, but not before she washes over him with fire, burning his hands in the process. But Sora doesn't seem to notice.

Lady Maria twists around, Sora's daggers still in her back and gives Sora a roundhouse kick. HIs body twirls and flies across the room, hitting the floor with a hard thud. She reaches her arms behind her and yanks the daggers out, throwing them the opposite way as Sora. With lightning speed, she's above him. Air escapes his lungs as she kicks his ribs. Over and over again she kicks Sora while he's down.

Sora grabs Lady Maria's foot and twists, a loud crack echoing through the clocktower. Blood coated Sora's tongue and his body ached, but he forced himself onto his feet. With his Blades so far away, he'd have to make due with his hands. Lady Maria looked at Sora with more emotion than he'd ever seen on a monster in the Hunt. If only it wasn't rage, he might have been a bit happy.

Lady Maria lunged at him, Sword and dagger aimed for the stomach, but with a vault, he parried. As she turned around, swinging her sword from low, Sora kicked it and sent it broken on the floor. His fist swung hard and connected with her face with a hard crunch.

She Staggered.

Sora ripped the dagger -the only thing she had left of the Rakuyo- and spun behind her. He grabbed her hair and pulled back only slightly. Sora threw his other arm around her neck and slit her throat with the dagger. Blood sprayed across the floor in front of him, and she gripped her neck as she fell to the floor, a final look in her eyes of relief. Her body went limp.

Soon, all that remained was a body lying before Sora. He walked across the clocktower, where his daggers lay bootless. He leaned forward and picked them up and then pieced his daggers back together before placing them -the now single blade- back at his side. Blood covers him from head to toe, and his eyes became tired.

Sora's legs buckled from beneath him. His wound from Mergo was opened, and wider than before. Blood gushed out of him from his chest and the wounds Lady Maria gave him. Marshall and Diana rushed over to him, hauling him up with their strength as he passed out.

A lamp appeared beside the chair that Lady Maria once slept in, and now, they could head back to the Hunter's Dream. They all used the lamp to sway until the Hunter's Dream appeared before them.

That's when it hit them at once. They saw the Doll, the same spot it always stood, and could now see the perfect resemblance between Lady Maria and the Doll. The hair, the face, the hands, the eyes -all were the same. It was moments before Marshall was the first to notice the workshop was set aflame. Smoke filled the air above and the Doll still showed no emotion, unlike the real Lady Maria. As they approached the Doll, none of the three Hunter's made eye contact.

It spoke to them first. "Good hunters, you have come... Dawn will soon break... This night, and this dream, will end. Gehrman awaits you, at the foot of the great tree. Go on, good hunters... Do you need medical assistance?" Sora looked at his burnt hands and nodded.

The Doll grabbed Sora, ignoring his wince, at slowly the cuts and bruises and scrapes and burns vanished. So did the pain. Sora nodded a thank you and moved aside so the Doll could treat Diana and Marshall. They replenished supplies from the Bath Messengers out of habit before realising it wasn't necessary any more.

When three three of them were feeling refreshed and full of energy, the three Hunters walked through the gate, ignoring the flames and cinders coming from the workshop.

Gehrman waited under the great tree, just as the Doll has said. He sat there in his chair, and when they were in front of him, he spoke.

"Good Hunters," Gehrman spoke." You've done well, the night is near its end. Now I will show you mercy. You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun. You will be freed from this terrible Hunter's Dream."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Is there any other option?" Marshall asked the question, the first to break shock.

"No." Gehrman's voice was cold, his face set in stone. But his eyes. They gave away the truth.

"Liar." Sora pushed passed Marshall and continued. "Tell us, Gehrman, now."

"Are you threatening me, young Hunter?"

"Yes."

Gehrman rose from his chair, the reality of his hight coming to. "Dear, oh dear. What was it? The Hunt? The Blood? Or the horrible dream? It always comes down to the Hunters' helper after all these sort of messes. Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt." Gehrman picked up a Burial Blade from his side, hidden by the hight of the flowers.

In one swift moment Gehrman moved and Sora barely had time to grab his Blade of Mercy to clash against him. Gehrman shoved Sora with his shoulder, sending him to the ground. But before Gehrman could finish him off, Marshall tackled him from his side. Gehrman spun and shoved him off, but the destruction bought Sora enough time to regain himself.

Diana clashed her Burial Blade against Gehrman's and was staggered. Gehrman swept his scythe back and Sora ran as fast as he could, grabbed the blade from behind and ripped it from the old man's grasp, throwing it across the garden.

The whole fight so far, the three Hunters have been playing defense, but with this advantage, that would change. Or so they thought.

Gehrman was across the garden in half of a second. He picked up his scythe and broke it in two. He dropped the pole and held the blade half like a dagger of some sort. This was it's trick form. Darkness bent around Gehrman, as if it knew he was too strong. He stood, smirking bigger than before, and his dark eyes were like a flame.

Diana switched to her Chikage and slit her forearm, letting the blood drip down the blade. Marshall extended his Amygdala Arm. Sora broke hid Blade of Mercy into two and spread the Bone of Morius across his back. There was no holding back; this fight was live or die, and the three Hunters refused to die.

Using everything they knew of each other, the three Hunters launched into a united attack, pushing Gehrman to use his full speed to dodge their attacks. Diana pushed on his left while Sora advanced forward. In between attacks, Marshall would swing the Arm with full force, sending him back feet at a time. Then, he faltered, Gehrman's foot crossing the other. Sora took the opportunity, plunging both daggers into Gehrman's chest. When the two of them hit the ground, Diana brought her Chikage to Gehrman's neck.

"Give up and tell us how to leave." Diana's voice was firm, but she was exhausted.

"The way to leave this place..." Gehrman stopped, pondering his next words. "The only way to leave this place is to die." He grabbed the edge of the Chikage with his hands and pulled it from her grasp, twisting the hilt into his hands and bringing it down on Sora and himself. The blade pierced through Sora's stomach and into Gehrman's. A gasp escaped both of their mouths and something like a scream escaped Diana's lips. She pulled the sword from them and Sora fell to the side.

Gehrman's eyes went still and a tear spilled over his ear. Sora looked down at his stomach, which was pooling blood around them fast. Too fast. Diana fell to her knees beside him and crying, yelling something, but all that he heard was a ringing. He read her lips. Get the Doll!

Marshall returned a few moments later, the Doll at his side. Can you help him, Sora read. The Doll shook her head. Do you know the way out, Diana asked. The Doll looked from Gehrman's corpse to Sora before finally nodding.

Lay down in the bed of flowers, by the great tree. Close your eyes, and think of home.

Marshall and Diana dragged Sora's body to the great tree. He closed his eyes and thought of the few things he knew of home: a thought of his mother and father. A presence of a younger sibling, a sister maybe. And Diana. Sora was exhaust, the pain in his stomach hurt so much. Diana's hand still held his.

Then the world went quiet. The ringing disappeared and the pain in his stomach was gone, but he kept his eyes closed. Diana's hand was gone, a ghostly touch in her stead.

And then it was over.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sora's body was gone. It vanished as if it was never there. A faint ghostly touch remained in Diana's hand from his.

Diana and Marshall laid down by the great tree, in the bed of flowers. They were starting to think of home when the Doll spoke up.

"One of you must stay." It sounded as plain as the Doll's expression.

"Why," Marshall asked. "Isn't that Hunt over?"

"The Hunt will never end. One of you must stay and take Gehrman's place as a guide to young Hunters."

Diana couldn't ask Marshall to save her again. This time, it would be her turn to save-

"I'll stay," Marshall spoke. He looked at Diana, answering her question before she could speak. "He needs you. Sora. Go to him." Diana laid back down and closed her eyes, tears building up in her eyes. "Now, think of home." She could hear the pain in Marshall's voice, but kept her eyes closed and thought of home. Tears spilled over and down her ears.

Then she felt the world disappear. It grew quiet and it felt like hours past. Before she awoke.

The hospital bed was hard and uncomfortable. Diana's eyes opened to the empty room and sunlight beaming through the blinds. Last she remembered, Diana was on a city bus, heading to the library. And then- a semi hit them. That's right.

A nurse prepared in through the doorway and a smile crossed her face. "You're awake!" The nurse spoke louder than she intended to. "I'll get your mother and a glass of water. You must have a thousand questions." Diana nodded a thank you and the nurse scurried away. She peered through the blinds at the city around them. Manhattan. She was at Gracie Square Hospital. The closest to home.

Her parents and her sister came in. Her mother's face was red from dried tears

Her blonde hair was greying and her green eyes were pale. Her father's face was grim, but relieved. His brown hair was matted and hazel eyes were dull. Diana's sister was the spitting image of herself. Long, white-blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and skin as pale as a ghost. The only difference was their height and age.

"We'll talk about everything when we get home," her father said. "Honey, sign her out. I'll get the car." My mother nodded and left my sister and I in my room. She gave me a weak smile and stood next to my bed.

The dream came flooding back to her memories. Yharnam. The Doll. Gehrman. Marshall... Sora.

"I'll be right back," Diana said to her little sister. She pulled out her IV and other wires attached to her and leaped out of bed, and was out of the room before her sister could protest. There was a woman at the counter outside her room. She was focused on something on the computer screen.

"Excuse me," Diana said horsely. "Can you tell me if there's a patient named Sora here?"

"Last name?" She didn't look at Diana, but she could tell she was looking through the database.

Diana dug through her memories. "Heart," she said at last.

"Room three-seventy-two. Third floor."

"Thank you." Diana ran down the hall turning down the different corridors until she found an elevator. She stepped in and pressed the button for the third floor. When she stepped out, map was printed across the wall. She found Sora's room and walked down the halls, not thinking about how her mother and father would worry.

She finally found herself in front of Sora's room. She stood there for a moment unsure of if this was real. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was empty, save for Sora on the bed. He was sitting up, staring out of the window. A male nurse passed by, peaked in and gave a sad sigh.

"What happened to him," Diana asked the man.

"He's forgotten everything. Poor kid doesn't even remember his name. It's sad, really." The man turned and kept walking.

Diana approached Sora and he turned to her. At first, he looked confused, trying to piece her into a life he couldn't remember. She was at his bedside now. "Do you remember?" Diana's voice was little more than a whisper and she stood at the edge of his bed.

Sora inched closer, until their faces he was inches from her. He scanned her face for anything he could remember. His eyes met her and filled with a new emotion. He came closer until their faces we're an inch away. Then centimeters. Then his lips met hers.

Sora's hand raised to her cheek and he deepened the kiss. The he whispered against her lips. "Almost."

Fin


End file.
